


You changed me

by NewBeginnings, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Series: Челлендж кроссов и аушек [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fanmix, M/M, Pining, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Через тернии, ад, рай и чистилище — к хэппи-энду.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Челлендж кроссов и аушек [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ челлендж





	You changed me

**Author's Note:**

> Для комфортного прослушивания всех музыкальных композиций рекомендуем использовать VPN

[Слушать фанмикс](https://soundcloud.com/user-791419234/sets/you-changed-me)

1\. My Chemical Romance — Famous Last Words

2\. SAM SMITH — Love Is A Losing Game

3\. OneRepublic — Come Home (feat. Sara Bareilles)

4\. SAM SMITH — How Will I Know

5\. dido — Hurricanes

6\. One Direction — Something Great

7\. Tom Rosenthal — Hugging You

8\. Daughtry — Home

9\. Mitski — I Will

10\. johnlegend — All Of Me  



End file.
